Mine
by Bladedream
Summary: Kurama dreams of Karasu coming and taking him, and now the dreams have become too much for him to bear. The poison was sweet, and he wants more... so he goes in search of Karasu in hell. KarasuxKurama fanfic. Yaoi. Detail.
1. Mine: Part one

A/N: This is a Karasu/Kurama fanfiction. It goes into sexual detail. If you cannot handle yaoi, then fuck off and go away. Don't read it then. I'm rather proud and embarassed by this story at the same time. I worked hard on it. Read. Review. Enjoy.

**Mine**

_Part one_

The redhead paused and looked at the window. It was open, and the curtains were gently blowing with the cool breeze coming in from outside. The room had been warmer than was comfortable earlier, so he had opened it. Now, however, it was getting cold as the night air cooled the surrounding air, and the breeze made his skin shiver.

Kurama got up and walked to the window to close it, then stopped and stared outside. The night sky was almost black except for the bright, shimmering stars. He paused to relish the beauty of the night. The moon was round, silvery, and full, yet wasn't enough to illuminate the shadows of the night. Even the roses he had planted looked dark under the full moon. 'Odd. A full moon would usually allow for a bit more light than this. Ah well. It's beautiful either way.'

He leaned on the windowsill, staring down at the roses and gazing at the nighttime landscape. When a shadow moved, he shrugged it off as a bird of some kind, and ignored it. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep, resting his head on his hand.

A shadow detached itself from the wall and silently walked towards the boy, a look of lust and triumph on the masked face. The shadow began to take shape as it came further into the light of the moon that reached into the room. A long, dark cape. Silky, flowing black hair. Pale as ice skin and a mask over the lower portion of the face. Glowing, lust-filled violet eyes. The tall, graceful figure stopped as he came close to the half-asleep boy.

Emerald orbs snapped open in surprise as cold hands wrapped themselves around his fragile human neck. He shivered as he felt the familiar malevolent presence of Karasu, and wondered how he could have allowed him so close. "You! What are you doing here? Wait… how are you here…? I… I killed you!"

"Yes, my precious kitsune, you did… but as you can see, I've managed to come back. And now that I'm back, I think I'll have some fun…" came the cold whisper. Kurama tried to turn around, but strong hands kept him facing the window. "Just watch your pretty roses for now, my dear. They're just as fragile as you are…" he said before kissing the soft skin of the human's neck. Kurama shivered and stared at the roses, trying to think of an escape from…this.

More kisses rained down on the sensitive flesh, and a tongue snuck out to sensually lick at the skin. The boy shivered again and tried his hardest not to enjoy the pleasurable sensations. Sharp fangs gently nipped at the boy's skin and a soft, involuntary moan escaped the boy's throat. Karasu's lips curled into a smirk of triumph.

"Ah, my darling fox, you do enjoy this…" he said as he nipped at his throat while Kurama shivered, moaned softly again, and kept staring wide-eyed at the roses.

Karasu slipped his hands up Kurama's shirt, caressing and stroking the warm, muscled torso. His claws quickly tore the cloth to shreds and he grinned as the cool air made Kurama's skin shiver. His long fingers slowly stroked up and down the human's toned torso, brushing against an erect nipple.

Kurama gasped and fought against the desire that had started to build within him. He tried against to struggle, even as the part of him the enjoyed what Karasu was doing told him to stop fighting. He twisted away, and Karasu caught his chin, forcing the emerald irises to meet his glowing violent ones. Kurama opened his mouth to yell, argue, something, but was stopped as the youkai claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. Kurama's eyes widened even more at the sudden kiss, and opened his mouth instinctively to provide Karasu better access. Karasu slid his tongue deep into Kurama's mouth, tasting and exploring.

Kurama felt himself relax and lean into the kiss as Karasu's arms wrapped around him, embracing him. He closed his eyes and momentarily surrendered to the pleasure the demon gave him. Karasu's grin widened as he pulled away, staring for a moment into the deep, normally calm green eyes of his beloved fox, then began licking a wet trail down Kurama's chest. His hands trailed after his tongue, stroking and sender shivers of pleasure along the human boy's skin.

Karasu paused as he reached the waistband of Kurama's bands. He slowly slid them down, and Kurama's eyes snapped open.

"No! S-stop, Karasu… that's enough…" he said weakly, surprised at the stutter and hesitance within his voice. His body was having the opposite reaction than his mind, and his erection was proof of that. Still, he didn't want his enemy to do this to him.

Karasu glanced up at him and purred, rubbing his hand of Kurama's groin, drawing out a groan of pleasure from the human boy. He wrapped his fingers around the erection, and his thumb brushed against the sensitive head.

Kurama moaned and grabbed onto the windowsill to keep his knees from giving out. He hadn't experienced this since his days as Youko Kurama. Oh, he had touched himself before-he was human, male, and not completely perfect after all- but never to this intensity. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing under control, to not allow himself to thrusts his hips forward.

Karasu's tongue snaked out and licked the head and Kurama gasped. A smile formed on his tormentor's lips before his mouth opened and drew Kurama's manhood into his mouth. Karasu began sucking gently on the member, sliding his tongue over the tip and along it's length. Kurama's head fell back in bliss as he groaned and gave up, his mind unable to take control over his body's actions and reactions.

The raven delighted in the moans and whimpers escaping the boy's throat, and knew the human's release was approaching. He drew the rest of Kurama into his mouth and sucked and teased with his tongue. That was all the boy needed, and he climaxed, spilling his seed into and down Karasu's throat, crying out in ecstasy and defeat.

When the youkai had swallowed all, he withdrew his mouth and stood up, catching his beloved fox as Kurama's knees finally gave out. Pressed against his enemy's chest, defeated, nude, and coming down from his climax, Kurama looked up into Karasu's eyes.

"Why…" he asked weakly. The moonlight glinted off of the white fangs as the raven smirked.

"Because, pet. You are mine. Mine to have, mine to toy with, mine to kill. You always have been and always will be. You. Are. Mine."


	2. Mine: Part two

A/N: I know that this was only intended as a one-shot, but I liked what I had written so much that I felt that I needed more. I thank Sporky for giving me the idea, and Mel, Flare, Shi, Hoshi for liking it so much Anyways, as usual... read, review, have fun.

**Mine**  
_Part 2 _

A scream echoed throughout the room, sounding as if the person were in great terror and ecstasy combined. A red-headed boy sat up in bed, panting with his mouth hanging open and sweat pouring from his body. Widened, emerald green eyes scanned the room frantically, searching for a moving shadow or something out of place.

His breathing slowly went back to normal, no longer rapid and shallow. He raised his hands up to his head and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Running his hands through his crimson locks as he tried to slow his thoughts as he'd slowed his breath, he looked down and groaned. Standing tall and proud and straining against his boxers was a throbbing erection. 'How can I be aroused by... by... by that nightmare!' he thought to himself.

Although, as he thought about it, it hadn't been a nightmare. More like a very vivid fantasy. A very wonderful... erotic... fantasy... 'Kami, what the hell am I thinking! It was _Karasu_, of all people! I shouldn't be thinking of _him_ like this!' he thought, shocked at his own thoughts. His own body was turning against him!

It wasn't like it was the first time he'd had a dream like that, his body reminded him. And it was true. Every night, since that fight with Karasu, he'd wake up after having those dreams, each time with an erection. That raven was all he could think about, the only person that was in his thoughts.

With a sigh he got up out of bed. He'd have to do something soon, or he wasn't going to be able to function properly. For now, he would deal with the small physical problem, then try to go back to sleep. Hopefully he would get some rest, then he'd be able to think better in the morning on what to do.

"Minamino... Minamino... Shuiichi Minamino!" a teacher's voice sounded near Kurama's ears. He looked up with a jolt, surprised that he had been zoning out in a class, of all places. Usually he paid better attention. Apparently the teacher had been trying to gain his attention for awhile, judging by the way he was talking and by the chuckles and giggles of his fellow classmates.

"Gomen nasai, sensei... I did not mean to ignore the lesson," Kurama said, standing and bowing to the teacher. The teacher sighed and shook his head. Spring had arrived, and it seemed even the hardest working students were unable to concentrate. He sent the boy out into the hall with a bucket of water before going back to finish teaching the lesson.

Kurama felt a slight blush spread across his face, now that he was away from the eyes of the class. What they hadn't been able to see, since he'd tried hard to keep it covered, was another erection. His thoughts had once again turned to that damned bomb-throwing demon. Would he be forever cursed to have that creature in his thoughts?

Had he still be Youko, a demon that wouldn't be so vurnerable to Karasu's sadism and bloodlust, he would have been more intimate with Karasu. Possibly would have tried to actually sleep with him. Had they not been in the tournament, and had he not needed to win, when he had changed to his Youko form, he wouldn't have fought him and tried so hard to kill him.

Leaning back against the wall, holding the bucket of cold water just in front of his crotch, in case someone passed by, he closed his eyes. Karasu had been right when he had said that the intimacy between murderer and victim was unlike no other. And it was an intimacy he wished to feel again, as well as Karasu's touch. It was the taste of poison that Kurama found he couldn't resist. He'd had a brush with death, and it was both sweet and terrifying at the same time. Karasu had been right; it made him feel alive. And even though he knew Karasu could kill him, he still sought for the pleasure.

And with that last thought, he set the bucket down and started purposely walking out of the school, finding that he didn't care that he was about to ditch class for something such as sex. He kept going as a teacher called out for him to stop. He knew exactly where he was going. He was going to hell, to confront the source of his current problem, and to see if reality was as pleasureable as the fantasy.


	3. Mine: Part three

A/N: Right. So sorry that it took me so long to do this chapter; I was having the hardest of times trying to figure out what exactly Hell would be like. I've sorta decided on an idea, and it should be revealed fully in the next chapter(s). And thank you so much to those that chose to review! It makes me feel that my writing's aren't for nothing ;

Fox-Forbidden-Child: ; I'm glad it's different. I happen to like Karasu a lot, and the idea that he'd seduce Kurama appeals to me. Hiei/Kurama ones weren't really the ones I ever got into-not saying anything against 'em- but Karasu/Kurama is rather interesting, ne?  
-Lusiki: Really? I've heard so many different ways; some say it's crow, some say it's raven. I happen to prefer likening him to a raven, which is why I used that.  
-von-vlad-dracul: ; I'm sorry. I just felt that it would be better to end it there. Maybe I should have gone into more detail... ah well. I believe this next chapter is about as long as the first one, more or less...  
-KuramaXKarasu lover: ; Gomen, but that's very likely to not happen in this story. And I try to make the chapters of decent length, just sometimes I don't seem to make them long enough. I suppose I feel like the places I end them are spots that seem right to pause the story. Not sure how long this will be; I have the basic plot ready, but not sure about how long it'll take to carry out.

And to the rest of you: Arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing and for liking me story. And, since I've stalled long enough, here is the third part to 'Mine'

**Mine**  
_Part 3_

The sounds of torment and eternal suffering met the kitsune-turned-human's ears as he slowly crept into the land of hell. Black and blood red mixed to create this world, with the blood red sky seeping into black in a way resembling a sunset, but without the presence of any sun. Glowing yellow stars, looking more like eerie staring eyes than anything else, were scattered throughout the sky. The ground was littered with bones and corpses of unidentifiable creatures. A river of boiling blood slowly churned nearby.

Kurama shuddered as he looked around, trying to decide how best to find the person he sought. Screams of pain and torture could be heard everywhere, though he couldn't see from whom the sounds were coming from. Off in the distance, difficult to see and hardly more than a dark sketch on the horizon, was what looked to be a citadel.

He started forward, and one of the supposed-corpses reached out a hand out and grabbed his foot. He gave a yelp of surprise and fell backwards, the corpses dragging themselves up, leering as they started to crawl over him. He tried to summon a plant to help, but there were none around. He reached for his hair to pull out a seed, but the creature's grabbed his arm. He gagged at the rotting smell emanating from their bodies and the slimy, decayed flesh that gripped him. He kicked at one of the corpses and squirmed away, turning over and running, his shoes kicking up thick the ash-like dust that smelled of death.

Once he was a safe distance away, he turned back. The corpses were gone, vanished from view. He frowned and looked around. Other than the citadel, the only other landmarks were malevolent looking dark mountains around the citadel, smoke and fire erupting from the some of them. Scattered on the landscape were the dried, barren skeletons of dead trees.

Deciding that the citadel was the best place to start searching, he made his way for a building in the distance. The screams of pain and cries for mercy still reached his ears, even though there was no one about. An icy wind blew by, ruffling his scarlet locks and brought with it the smell of thick, rich blood, the stench of sweat, and the musky scent of sex. Frowning slightly, he followed the scent, curious as to where this last one was coming from in this place.

Wind rushed by his ears and he turned, hearing a soft voice calling. There was nothing, of course, and he turned again and kept walking. He heard someone call again, and once again there was nothing there. Again the voice called, but he ignored it this time. His progress was halted as strong arms circled his waist from behind and silken hands crept up his shirt, igniting small fires as they came into contact with his skin.

"Well… how lovely this is. A living mortal, here in this place…" came a soft, sinister voice as he was spun around to come face to face with the person. Shoulder-length, silky, black hair. Crimson eyes, hazy with lust. Tall, tanned, and lean, with black dragon wings, fangs and pointed ears, he lazily smirked down at Kurama. "So very few manage to make it down here alive… what is it you came for, my fragile friend?"

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, receiving an amused smirk from the person.

"And here I would have thought it obvious. I'm a devil, a demon of Hell. I serve the ruler of this part of Spirit World where those that have committed great crimes are sent. Welcome to Hell. Now…who was it you are looking for? No one alive comes here unless they are searching for something…" he said as he glided forward to once again wrap his arms around Kurama.

"Ah… someone I killed… Karasu…" Kurama said, distracted as the devils hand's slid over his skin. The demon's smirk grew.

"Oh, really? Well then, perhaps I should take you to him… he is a rather interesting youkai, one of the few that my master, the Devil, allow to know the truth of this place…"

"R-right… then would you please take me to him?" Kurama asked, wanting both to lose and keep the physical contact with this demon of hell. It was pleasurable the way his hands were sliding over his skin, but at the same time felt creepy and reminded him of Karasu, especially as pointed nails lazily drew patterns over the skin of his back, lightly digging in.

"Ah ah ah… you don't get something for nothing, now do you? You'll have to give me something first…" the devil replied as his hands slid lower, brushing Kurama's pants.

Kurama bit his lip. He understood quite well what it was the demon was asking, but would he be willing to allow such a thing was the question. "W-what exactly… would you be wanting?" he asked after hesitating.

His growing desire for Karasu wouldn't go away until he confronted the raven, and he couldn't try wandering around this place on his own much more; he'd get lost and possibly attacked. Better to get the help from this demon of Hell, even if he didn't much like the way he would be getting that help.

Sharp fangs came into view as the demon grinned, licking at the human's neck. "Oh, that's easy… I want you. You seem like such a tasty mortal, and I sense youkai energy in you. You'll prove to be a most interesting toy to play with..." Kurama stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not your toy. I'm not anyone's toy." His response was met by a laugh, full of dark amusement. The devil's eyes glittered with sinister secrets.

"That's not your choice to make. You're already Karasu's toy, whether you know it or not…" Kurama's emerald orbs hardened as he glared at the demon of Hell.

"I didn't choose to be anyone's toy, and I am definitely not _his_ toy. I just need to… to see him. I decide if I belong to or am a toy to someone. I don't belong to anyone," he said, unable to keep the anger from his voice.

Pointed teeth nibbled his ear lobe before the demon whispered to him, "You _are_ his. You lost the chance to make that sort of decision, any decision, the moment you decided to follow, the moment you came here."


	4. Mine: Part four

A/N: Right right, so sorry people that this took so long! But ya know, school only now did just get out. Meaning I was busy with schoolwork and finals. As well as hey, guess what? I have a job as well, and my birthday was about a month ago (I'm now 17). Not only that, but I've recently gotten engaged. So... There have been many delays on this chapter. Plus, sometimes I have to wait for the ideas to come and the story to flow. I don't make up the story; the story wants to be told. I'm merely the vessel for the writing.

Anyways, this chapter may or may not be as long as others. It'll definately live up to the rating. I was going to add more to it, then decided, as usual, to end it at a certain point. Now, on to the answering of the reviews...

Kuranga108: I like to cut it off at certain places. Usually if it's a cliffhanger or a certain somethng that a person says. What the demon of hell was saying to Kurama seemed important, and like a good place to end. Plus my chapters aren't too long, partially because if they were, it would take even longer for them to be ready. And thank you. I researched for ages on hell, but didn't like any of the ideas I found. So, I tried making it my own. You're only seeing part of it so far, though I'm sure you'll love what more is revealed later.

Victoria Wolf: XD Well, not sure the others will find out. They sorta aren't going to make much appearance, if any, in this story. Mostly because... well... Let's just say that Kurama will have one 'hell' of a time leaving... take your own interpretation.

animebishieluver: Oh yes, fox-boy DOES have it bad. Glad you enjoy it so much.

Kara Y.: Oh, lollipop. yum. Hope the update is good...

Diana A Falcon: Well, it's not that he WANTS to get raped. Just that he's sort of obsessed with Karasu right now. The... shall we say poison of Karasu's touch was like a drug, and he's now addicted. And when you're addicted, you want more. I'm glad that this story is different from others; I hate writing something that's the norm.

And sketch13: I'll update when I can. Try making an actual review next time; I personally found that insulting, as if being ordered to update.

To the rest of you: Thank you for reading. I hope you like this update, and that it meets your expectations. Next chapter up when I'm able to write more. My summer's sorta gonna be busy, so eh... Read, Review, Enjoy.

**Mine  
**_Part 4_

What did one do when one was told that? That one had no choice in anything anymore. It was such a foreign concept, one he rejected, that Kurama's mind struggled to hold onto it. He really didn't like not having a choice, or that he belonged to Karasu, or to anyone. He narrowed his eyes as the demon continued to caress and molest him. This demon wasn't the one to talk to about this, however; Karasu was. But if he wanted to get to Karasu, to stop this craving, he'd have to find him. Which meant doing as this devil asked.

"If… I do something for you, then you'll take me to Karasu?" he asked as the demon from hell nuzzled his neck. Not that he'd ever admit it while in this form, but he was enjoying the sensations. Even if they were against his will.

"Yes, of course… and all I want is to gain some pleasure from you. That's not so much to ask for, now is it?" he asked. Before Kurama could respond, the demon pressed his lips against the human's, surprising him. After a moment's hesitation, and quickly weighing the options available, Kurama returned the kiss.

Strong arms tightened around him as he leaned into the kiss. Lips pulled back, then crushed each other again as desire took over both forms. Tongue from the devil licked at the human's lips, begging entrance. Kurama parted his lips, and the tongue plunged into his mouth. Tasting, devouring, taking. Tongues from both beings fought in a dance to dominate the other.

Inhuman fingers nimbly undid Kurama's shirt and pants, slowly sliding the offending garments off of him. Human knee's weakened and the devil pushed him down. He straddled the boy's waist and slid his hands over the smooth, taught skin. The demon grinned to himself at the way the human flinched at the touch. One hand raced upwards to thread through and grip the scarlet locks as he dominated the kiss. The other hand skimmed over the boys flesh, igniting small fires, before brushing against the human's arousal.

Kurama flinched and groaned at the contact, his own arms tightening around the demon's shoulders. Lips parted as sharp fangs began nibbling at heated skin. A brief moment as the devil shed his own clothes, then rubbed his lower body against the human. Groans filled the air as the two arousals rubbed against each other and skin slid over skin.

An almost mind-numbing pleasure washed through Kurama's mind, freezing any thoughts he may have had, as the demon's hand wrapped itself around Kurama's length, stroking it. The human gasped and arched his back as the strokes became faster. His own hand sought his partner's erection, and began mimicking the actions. The strokes quickened and became frantic, as the groans of bliss grew louder.

Emerald orbs, glazed over with lust, closed as the demon's mouth locked over his, tongue lunging in again, swallowing the sounds coming from his throat. The stroking grew more intense and urgent as the lovers neared their peak. The devil's hand tightened around Kurama's arousal, dragging out a cry of ecstasy as the boy's relief exploded from him. The human's hand reflexively tightened around the demon's length as he climaxed, and the being's own cry of bliss was added to the sounds.

Both lay exhausted, panting for breath as their eyes glazed over with waning desire. The devil slowly lifted himself up to look down at the boy, a lazy grin on his face. After a moment of lazily looking over the features of the human, he disentangled his limbs from the boy, skin slick with sweat and semen.

"That was certainly… pleasurable. I would hope to do such again some time. If you're like that more often, you'll most definitely fit in." Emerald irises opened and looked at him, questioning. The demon chuckled. "Another time. A… deal, we had? I would believe that you're ready to go find your raven, wouldn't you?"

Kurama nodded and slowly lifted himself up onto his elbows, his mind trying to focus after the pleasure. "Yes... find Karasu..." he mumbled, voice husky. The devil smirked and shook his head.

"You're lucky that you're already claimed... or the others here would want you for themselves as well."

"Others? What others? There's no one else here!" Kurama said, shaking the hazy lust from his features. The devil laughed and grabbed Kurama's arm, helping the naked youth to stand.

"There are many others here. You just aren't able to see them yet... but come on. It's time we went to go see your raven."

"Ah, but I need to get dressed first..." Kurama said before looking down. His green eyes widened as he searched. The clothes were gone, seeming to have vanished into thin air. Once again, the demon merely laughed at him before walking, dragging Kurama with him.

"You won't need them here, trust me. In fact, you'll stand out even more if you wear clothes at all!" he said as he lead the human towards the citadel. Kurama frowned and sighed as he looked at the looming black building on the horizon.

"That's where Karasu is?" he asked. The devil nodded.

"That's where we'll find your raven Master, yes." Kurama scowled, but decided against arguing the point again. It was obvious that the demon of hell wasn't going to listen to him, and that he would think of Kurama as being Karasu's 'toy.' _'Which I most certainly am NOT_,' Kurama thought, _'I belong to no one... and definately not Karasu. This is just... just a little lust after him, nothing more. I'll deal and be done with it. Simple as that...'_


	5. Mine: Part five

A/N: One: Thanks, as always, for reviewing and loving this story. Second... apparently half of you are BLIND! What part of "I have a job. I have a fiance. I'm busy this summer" was not understood? I understand that you want your updates, and I do try hard to get them to you. But as I said. I work. That makes me tired, meaning little time to write. And I have a fiance, meaning that I'm busy making plans. I don't exactly have a free summer to write at whim. Plus, the ideas don't always flow. So... I don't mind you saying to update soon as well as the rest of the review. But ordering? That makes me feel defiant. Meaning I'll likely be slothful on this. So please, be a little nicer in your reviews.

Anyways, now that that's out of the way... I hope you all love this chapter. I would have made it longer, but I felt that that was a nice way to end it. That, and I have it so that certain things happen at once. Plus, you'll all have enough to think about, ne? I hope you all like my version of hell, which will receive a better explanation later on. And I wonder if now a few of you might want to go to hell...

animebishieluver: lol yes, denial. ; But it's so fun to let him think that way... we'll let him stay in denial a wee bit longer. And yes, tis all quite fun to be putting him through all this.

Kuranga108: XD Nice sarcasm. And glad you liked that moment. I was thinking of writing it another way, then decided to have that wait... And it may not have been a soon update, but at least it is one, ne?

Diana A Falcon: Dou itashimashite! Glad you like the story, and don't worry... you'll be doing much drooling within the next few chapters. I promise, or I'll... erm... do something to make up for it? O.o In the meantime, I'd suggest a bucket to catch all the drool in XD

hiei'slover-hiei is mine-Arwen: Yes, I made him sound hot on purpose. Wouldn't have been nearly as nice, I think, if he had been, say, ugly. Glad you like the story.

Kara Y.: Then I think you'll like this chapter? Or the next... and yes, tis all quite interesting. I'm so proud of this story and this version of hell, that I am.

Katarina, BlackAnimeGoth666: As much as I appreciate that you like the story and want an update... read the first paragraph in this A/N. And threatening to kill? Then you wouldn't get the story. Watch it, because I don't appreciate being ordered to update. I understand that some don't mind it, and that it happens in other reviews, but try to have more review and less "update soon."

To the rest of you: Thank you very much for reviewing and liking the story. Now for what you've all been waiting for... I give to you the 5th part of "Mine." Read. Review. Enjoy.

**Mine  
**_Part 5_

The wind blowing over the youth's once heated body felt good, but also seemed to serve as a reminder of his nudity. His turned his emerald gaze to look around him as his legs hurried to keep up with the devil. The scene around them was the same as it had been; a wasteland that smelled of blood, sweat, and sex. He had apparently been correct when he'd headed in the direction of the citadel, since that was the way the devil was leading him.

Yet, as before, as much as he walked, the citadel didn't seem to get closer. They had been walking for, judging by the ache in his bare legs, an hour. And in that time, the place had not gotten any closer. He frowned and looked at the demon of hell, debating asking.

"Oi, devil..." he called. The devil kept walking, seeming to ignore him. Since his back was to Kurama, the boy was unable to see the sly smirk on his face. They walked for a few minutes more. Then, tired of being ignored after what had happened, the youth moved forward and tapped the devil's wings. He turned his head slightly, an eyebrow raised at the human's actions.

"Yes, toy of Karasu's?" he asked. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"I told you. I'm not his toy. How much farther? Nothing's getting closer..." he asked. The hell demon chuckled and looked at the citadel.

"Whatever do you mean? It's so very close," he said. Kurama shook his head.

"No, it's not. It looks like it's hours away, and we've already walked for an hour," he said, starting to feel annoyed with the devil. Said creature merely chuckled again, and grinned.

"Time has no meaning here. And it's as close as arms length, my little human friend," he said. And to prove his point, he extended his arm towards the citadel. Which suddenly was right in front of them, and truely was within arms length; the creature's palm was calmly resting upon it. Kurama blinked and stared at it, frowning. It hadn't been there a moment ago, he was sure of it. Unless it had been some sort of illusion of this place, which he wouldn't doubt.

"Alright, funny little trick. This is where Karasu is?" he asked. The devil nodded.

"Yes, your raven is here," he answered as he opened a door into the dark place. Both beings stepped inside, with the human pausing to allow his eyes to adjust to the dimness. The floor was so dark he wondered if it were there at all, or if he were in an abyss. The walls didn't help, with their just as dark coloring. Obsidian, by the glossy surface that reflected the little light there was. A hazy smoke drifted through the place, dulling the senses. Moans filled the air.

The devil started walking towards a staircase that wound upwards to the top. Kurama scrambled after him, head turned and eyes wide as he tried to see through the smoke and find the source of the moaning. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, peering through the smoke. He thought he saw two figures intertwined, one clawing at the other's back. He stared at the pair, eyes riveted to their actions. A hand grabbing his shoulder pulled him up the stairs, diverting his attention away from the pair and onto the smirking demon of hell's face. He followed him up the stairs, taking the occasional glance over his shoulder.

"You'll find here that Hell isn't quite as... horrible as you may think," the demon smirked. Kurama frowned, confused. Even if he didn't believe the fire and brimstone Christian Hell, there was still an Eastern one with different pits of hell and torment for crimes. This wasn't fitting any of it; there seemed to be no torment here, nor fire. It was as if it was only meant to appear frightening.

As they approached a landing, two creatures, too hazy to make out through the smoke, appeared. Both were fighting, and one was shoved over the stairs, plummeting to the bottom. Kurama stared over the edge, then looked at the demon questioningly. He shrugged.

"Wrath, or perhaps envy? Fights break out occasionally for another's toy, or for making another angry. You'll understand eventually," the devil said as he walked onto the landing and towards a double-doored room. Kurama followed him, frowning. _Wrath? Envy? Those were the 7 Deadly Sins in the Christian religion, were they not? Was that how hell was, then?_ he thought as the demon of hell opened the door.

Inside was a grand hall, with jewels and shiny metals sparkling and glowing in the dim light. Scores of creatures were scattered around, in pairs, groups, or alone. Some were lazing around on plump, silk cushions. Others were fighting and arguing over something while others looked on greedily at the jewels and valuables around the room. A group of people were busily stuffing their faces from a buffet table, the delicious aroma of the food reaching Kurama even through the smoke. Many sexual acts were being carried out throughout the room, with groups of varying genders and species. As Kurama watched, one being pushed a female down and began greedily licking and sucking at her core. Moans filled the room.

Kurama's green irises were wide as he watched, and the devil laughed as he grabbed the boy's arm, leading him to the center of the room. There, sitting on a bone and black-jeweled thrown was a tall figure. A black veil was in the way, keeping Kurama from seeing him clearly The devil bowed and pushed Kurama forward. The occupants of the room stopped their actions and watched.

"I have brought you something, Master. A gift. A human boy with demon spirit. He... wishes audience with his raven, Karasu. You know of this, ne?" the devil asked, stilll bowing with an amused smirk upon his face. The being behind the veil moved slightly, nodding.

"Yes, I know. I have been waiting..." he said, in an oddly familiar, silky yet cruel voice. Kurama's eyes, had they already not been so wide, would have gone wider. He knew from the way everyone was acting that the being behind the veil was their master, the Devil himself. The Lord of Hell. Yet the voice was so familiar, the voice of the one he was here for.

Two nude demons reached for the veil and slowly pulled it back, revealing the Lord of Hell. Long, silky black hair. Glowing, malevolent, violet eyes. Pale skin made paler by a black coat.

"K-K-Karasu!"


	6. Mine: Part six

A/N: Well, I was going to take more time before fully writing this. Time to think, and time to not be distracted. However, it's 1am and this chapter would not let me sleep. It kept me awake, threatening to burst if I did not get it typed up and posted. So, here is the 6th chapter to Mine. I hope it doesn't disappoint you, especially with the way your thoughts were going.

Taikai no za Kokoro- Heh, no, of course not. He's slowly being led through all of this, as are you. Besides, if he suddenly found Karasu at first, there'd be no fun. This all must be drawn out to be of any fun.

Kuranga108- Hm, yes. An interesting twist. As is what else happens next. And thank you, I like my hell being different. I was going for creepy, but also sensual. Dark, morbid, but beautiful. Ah well, an attempt is an attempt...

Victoria Wolf- lol, well, you'll find out, now won't you? Who is who and what the truth of everything is might surprise you. And there's still many things yet to be discovered and explained.

Diana A Falcon- lol Oh, I managed to give someone goose bumps? Tis good then, since that it was good. And the wedding isn't quite planned yet. It might end up being an elopement type thing, where we just go and get it done quickly. There are complications with having a full blown wedding any time soon, so it might just be a short thing. X.x But thanks for asking.

person-sama- Yes, cliff-hangers. Evil to read, awesome to write. It keeps the readers wondering what happens next, and eager to read the next chapter. Plus, its a good stopping point for when the author needs to think of how exactly to continue.

Anyways, I've kept you all long enough. Here it is, the 6th installment. As always... Read. Review. Enjoy.

**Mine  
**_Part six_

Kurama took a step back, surprise evident upon his face. It couldn't be. Karasu could not be the Devil, the Lord of Hell. Such a thing could not be possible. An evil, slightly psychotic chuckle came from behind the veil as it was lifted. The image of Karasu was there, as Kurama had suspected, leaning back on plump, silky cushions. The human took another step back, bumping into the devil that had guided him there. The demon of hell laughed and help Kurama still. The boy shook his head, mouth dry and words stuck in his throat.

The Devil regarded Kurama for a moment, head resting idly on his fist. Then he waved his hand, a long spidery hand that, Kurama remembered, had been used to create bombs. "Take him elsewhere. I'll be there momentarily..." came the cold voice that so resembled Karasu's. The being nodded and half dragged, half escorted Kurama through a door.

Kurama's senses and body were still in shock, and it took him a moment to notice anything about the new room he was in. It strongly resembled an office, which was out of place in this world. At least, it looked like an office were it not for the mural on the wall. Of beings being horribly tormented. The screaming, tortured faces on the wall seemed so real, in fact, that the human was almost sure that he could hear their screams. No, he could hear the screams. They were real, and he was sure that it was from there that he had heard the screaming out in the waste that made up this world.

The devil let go of Kurama, bowed with a smirk upon his face, and left the room. Leaving Kurama, naked and in shock, alone in the office-like room with only the tormented souls upon the wall as company. He was left there for a few minutes, the moans of ecstasy barely being heard from the room beyond. Then, the Devil entered the room. He moved with the grace that Kurama remembered. Grace of a hunter. Or a killer.

He moved to the desk in the room and sat down on a throne-like chair that appeared. He sat and leaned back, one arm resting on the arm of the throne, raised up and supporting his head. The long, silky black hair fell in slight strands over his face. The violet eyes watched Kurama intently.

Kurama gulped and tried to meet the steady, chilled gaze, but was forced to look down after a mere moment. "Karasu... Ah... You are... The Devil?"

The question was met with a brief laugh, forcing the human's eyes back up. He watched as the black silky hair slowly shortened to being short and slicked back with few strands falling over eyes that changed to being black as night. The coat, black and red, that Karasu always wore became a black business suit. The entire appearance of the Devil became that of a slick, rich business man. He wore a slight smirk on his face as he watched the surprise show itself upon Kurama's face.

"So, it was Karasu who you saw me as. Quite interesting. To answer the question that is no doubt within your mind... I always appear to newcomers as the person they desire most. You seek Karasu, desire him above all else, therefore that is how you saw me," said the Devil, his voice low and smoothe, with only a slight hint of evil.

"Then... so this is how you look. Not like Karasu... And... this place..." Kurama said, his mind and voice unable to say much else.

"No, not Karasu. What, did your mind think that Karasu had taken over? Strong and lusty raven as he is, he couldn't have done so. And this place. You mean the office? Or Hell itself?" he asked. Then, before Kurama could answer, he moved on. "To explain the office... Does not Koenma, the Lord of Reikai, have an office? As much fun as this place is, I do have to do paperwork similar to his. Which also explains my state of dress. Of course, I look much better doing my job than that toddler does doing his," he said with an arrogant smirk. "As for an explanation of Hell, that comes later."

Kurama slowly nodded, taking in the information. He studied the Lord of Hell quietly, allowing his mind to calm itself after the shock of thinking it was Karasu. He formed his question, and asked: "Where is Karasu?"

The devil raised an eyebrow and looked Kurama up and down, eyes slowly studying every detail and pausing at his manhood. "I believe you're already learned that here, you don't get something for nothing? Karasu is here, in his own private quarters. I am quite fond of the raven, as he is so well suited for my citadel. A being of lust indeed, wouldn't you agree? Well now, I could have you escorted to him. However, I would very much like to gain something out of that. I always sample the newest souls brought here. Ah, ah!" he raised a hand as Kurama started to protest. "While you may be alive, you still have your soul. So, you are a new soul to this place. And any new being that comes here goes through me. After all, how else will I decide if you deserve to end your quest?" He smirked.

Kurama closed his eyes and staggered a moment. Would it ever end? Was that all anyone here wanted, sex with him? He knew he had a good body and handsome looks, but he was only wanting one thing from this place. To confront Karasu, and end this crazy, burning desire that would not desist, would not stop building. This odd lust building inside him that was making him do what was needed, making him actually consider doing whatever others required. Even if it meant becoming the toy of others, this addiction would keep building and driving him crazy unless he found Karasu and ended it.

He slowly nodded, and opened his eyes, the emerald orbs burning with unfulfilled desire. Not for the Devil, the Lord of Hell. But for Karasu, the psychotic, sadistic, obsessed youkai that he had killed, yet whose touch he craved more than anything else in any of the worlds. "Alright. I'll do what you want. I'll do whatever is required. Just... Just take me to Karasu."


	7. Mine: Part seven

A/N: Ok... It's 3 am, the first day of school is at 8:30, and I haven't gotten any sleep. Why? I can't sleep. Cause I want to write. So, I finally wrote up the 7th chapter. I really hope you guys like it; it took me awhile. I couldn't find a sex scene that I liked to fit the Devil, so it had to wait. Until, apparently, 3am on the first day of school. Anyways...

Victoria Wolf - Yes, we all want Kurama. Such a lovely human to toy with. And its so much fun to write all this happening to him. Sorry it took so long to update.

Taikai no za Kokoro - Lol, I always leave it at a good part. And I can guarantee you that the Devil will most definately use Kurama. Maybe not entirely right now...

Nyte Kit - I'm glad you like my Devil, and that you'll also enjoy how I have Hell, when it's fully explained. I keep my chapters short because they're not quite... chapters. Just parts. They stop when the part is done, when the particular event is finished. I could try more detail, but the events happen in their parts.

Diana A Falcon - I appreciate the compliment ; I have the plotline worked out with the basics... but oddly enough, half of this is being done on the spot. I know what will more or less happen, but the little distractions pop up on their own. Of course Kurama will get to Karasu... I'm just making it interesting along the way. Maybe one or two more little sidetracks first.

And now that that's done... I give you all the 7th part of Mine. Read. Review. Enjoy.

**Mine  
**_Part 7_

There was a silence. At least, as close to silence as was possible in a place filled with moans of ecstasy and screams of torment. Then a slow smirk that revealed fangs spread across the Devils face. "Anything? That's quite an offer. If only I had the time..." he raises his hand and beckoned Kurama over. Kurama disliked the obvious dominance in the gesture, but he walked over to the Devil anyways.

The Lord of Hell studied him again before pulling Kurama down onto his lap, the humans legs straddling his waist. He grabbed the back of the boys head, fingers tightening almost painfully in the crimson locks. He pulled the boy closer and crushed his cold yet soft lips against Kurama's mouth. His mouth moved against him, withdrew, then kissed harder, tongue snaking out and forcing itself past the human's lips. His tongue met the boy's tongue, slid over and sparred with it, then proceeded to explore Kurama's mouth. A small moan came from the human's throat, and the Devil pulled back.

"I can quite easily see why the Raven is so fond of you. Hair like blood, fragile human body, yet beautiful, and green eyes. Truely a treasure to take and kill," said the Lord of Hell before his mouth again crushed Kurama's, his tongue again ravishing his mouth. Kurama's hands crept up and gripped the Devil's clothing, his body relaxing and pressing against the Devil, pleasure once again claiming his body and pushing rational thought back.

A few minutes more the fierce kissing went on before the Devil pulled away and slid his free hand down to Kurama's waist. He looked for a moment at Kurama's nude body, then his own clothed form. In an instant, his clothes were simply gone. The boy looked down as well and took a moment to stare in awe at the perfection of the Devil's body. Smooth, perfectly sculpted yet slender, almost effeminate. He turned his gaze back up to see the pride and lust glowing in the dark eyes of the Lord of Hell.

The Devil's other hand joined the one gripping the human's waist, and he suddenly thrust his hips upwards, rubbing his member against Kurama's. Kurama gasped in pleasure, a gasp which became a moan as the Devil thrust again, grinding his groin against him. The boy reacted by moving his hips in similar movement, thrusting and grinding against the Lord of Hell, his moans continuous with the pleasure.

Kurama's head was pulled down as the Devil moved his hand back up to the boy's head. The Devil licked at the human's ear, sliding his tongue around and nibbling his earlobe. He bit slightly, enough to cause pain but not draw blood. "I'm going to leave you perfect for Karasu to take and destroy. Otherwise, you'd be bloody right now. But I can always have you later. Karasu and I so love to share our tastes and victims," came the sinister whisper. Kurama winced slightly, but didn't stop his movements. Even the threat of eventual pain wasn't enough to stop the pleasure racing through his body.

The Devil's hand wandered downwards and squeezed Kurama's ass as he ground against him. His slide his hand over the curve and slid his finger carefully into Kurama. The boy winced and tried to pull away, only to be held tightly against the Devil. "Oh, this body still virginal, I see. That again I'll leave for Karasu. I'll just have that fun later," he whispered again as he thrust up and ground against the boy rapidly, a groan escaping his mouth.

Kurama was lost as the intense pleasure filled him. Shivers raced up and down his body as he felt a tingling sensation fill his belly, and he felt a tightening in his groin. The familiar feeling of orgasm was coming and he felt as though his body were climbing upwards, reaching for the peak. He felt the Devil's hand grip his ass, the finger sliding in even further as he thrust against him once more. He cried out as wave after wave of ecstasy hit him, his seed spilling out over him and the Devil. A loud moan came from the Devil as he reached the same peak.

They lay as they were for a moment, breathing hard, before the Devil straightened and pull his hands off of Kurama, pushing him off and onto the ground. He stood, staring down at the boy. The look of lust was still there, but a cold impassiveness was coming over his face. He looked down at himself, at the mess covering both him and Kurama. An instant later, it was gone and the Lord of Hell was dressed again. He continued staring down at Kurama, a look of arrogance crossing his face.

"Well? Get up. You wish to see your Master, so we leave now," he said. Kurama struggled to get up, his limbs shaky and having trouble supporting his weight. He started to protest about Karasu being his 'Master', but a look from the Devil silenced him. The Lord of Hell waved his hand, and the two of them were outside of the Citadel, back in the wasteland of Hell. Kurama looked around, searching for where Karasu could be. The Devil noticed, and spoke: "Not here. He is at a home I gave to him. And he is waiting for you."

Kurama nodded and stopped his searching eyes, closing them. He was tired. The continuous craving and sexual tension, the devils taking him, and the searching were all taking his toll. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could put up with. It was driving him crazy, and he was starting to seriously question his sanity. Yet he knew that he'd keep on going until he found Karasu, and put an end to this desire.

He felt a wind blow by and the air around him felt different. Without even opening his eyes, he could tell they were somewhere new. The Lord of Hell spoke again, his voice calm: "We're here. You are done with your quest, human toy. It is time for you to finally confront Karasu, your raven Master."


	8. Mine: Part eight

A/N: Well, I am sorry for that delay. Of, what... 3, 4 months? School's a bitch, and we all know it. Not only that, but it's my senior year. So, work and school and personal issues caused me to be unable to write.

Now, before you start wondering what's happening or where my explanations plot-wise are... Don't worry. I know when and where they'll be revealed, and they will be revealed eventually. As I keep saying. I like to have this drag on, giving you all plenty of torment wondering what will happen next, when you'll be rewarded with your delicious yaoi scenes. As for the reasons why the Devil is helping Karasu and such, you'll learn that... Later.

Taikai no za Kokoro - Perhaps. Torturing all my fans, making them on the edge of their seats-either for the sex scenes or the wondering at what will happen next- brings to me great enjoyment. It means my fans like my story, and by leaving it off, it gives people even more reason to check back ;

Nyte Kit - Thank you; I was worried people would be confused by the emotion changes. Then again, thinking of the type of person, er entity? deity? the Devil would be makes it understandable. And I appreciate the review; I wasn't sure it I wrote it correctly. Yes, Kurama can't control himself. Would you be able to? XP

LoelJGrey - Yes! Yes, you may. Actually, anyone who wants to put my fic on their homepage or website or something are more than welcome to, as long as I'm credited and you mention it to me somehow ;

Finally realizing the season (and with apologies to those that do not celebrate this particular holiday), however, has made me write this sooner and in one sitting for you guys. So, here is my Christmas gift to all of you. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and I hope you like this story. As usual... Read. Review. Enjoy.

**Mine  
**_Part eight_

Kurama finally opened his eyes and looked at the place in front of him. It vaguely reminded him of the old training dojo's found throughout Japan. Yet there was a haunted and malevolent feel about the place. It both repelled and pulled at him; his mind wanted to run as far away as possible while his body and that part of his soul Karasu somehow now owned was drawn to and wanted to go in this place. Had he been alone and fully capable of logic and ration, he'd had turned tail. However, with the Devil beside him and the lust running through his vains, he found himself staying. Waiting for a cue to move from the Devil.

Said person was watching him, a cold smirk resting on his handsome face. Kurama turned his face to look at him, a slight frown marring his face. There was something lurking in the face of the Lord of Hell, something sinister and cunning.The Devil waved a hand at the dojo. "Enter, if you wish. And know that once you do, you cannot turn back. Inside you'll find him. I wish you luck... I believe I'll be seeing you quite soon." And with that, he vanished, his form evaporating into a black mist that brought a chill to the human boy.

Kurama shuddered before hesitantely stepping towards the dojo. How was he to get inside when the doors were closed? Almost as soon as the thought was made, the doors swung open. He couldn't see inside more than a few feet, and even that was shrouded in an eerie mist that seemed to now cover everything. He slowly walked inside, the doors swinging shut silently behind him. He continued walking forward, his ears and eyes straining to see or hear something, anything, in the mist. It seemed to surround him and only wished to show him a few feet in front of him.

A crow suddenly dived down and flew past him, causing him to jump back. Nothing else stirred in the mists, yet a creepy aura now seemed to be near. It felt like something had awakened and now knew of his presence. He kept walking, and saw in front of him a door into a building. Reaching for it, a scream pierced the air. It was a scream of agony, followed by maniacal laughter. Laughter that was as familiar as it was dreaded, yet the lust in his body sang out in joy at the sound. 'That's my master!' a small voice in his mind cried out. He immediately strangled said voice, hating that his own mind was starting to now turn traitor on him; at least before it had only been pure physical lust wanting this. Now his mind was as well? What was happening to him?

Seeing no way to answer these confusing and doubt-bringing thoughts, he opened the door and entered this second place. His nose, not nearly as sensitive as in his demon form, was still assaulted by the varying smells throughout this place. He smelled a hot spring of sorts, and yet so opposite and familiar in a place belonging in hell, blood. Spices and teas from a room that seemed to be a kitchen, out of place here, and the smell of sweat and blood and too many people in one place from another room. The blood scent was incredibly strong, coming from a room that spelled doom to Kurama, even as it was far from the entrance. The sound of pleading and crying for mercy was coming from yet another of the different rooms, and this was the room Kurama went for.

Barely peeking inside, what he saw nearly made him turn and run. There he was, finally. That tall and graceful, predatory figure. The silky black hair, the pale skin, so smooth and flawless. 'Karasu, my mas- bad thought. Don't finish or even think that one.' The mere sight of him, regardless of his surroundings, was enough to bring out that mind-numbing arousal, that lust for this one being, the desire for him. He wanted nothing more than to rush over to him and proclaim his submission, for Karasu to take him and finish what had been started. 'No, wait. That's wrong,' he thought. He only wanted for this insanity to end, for Karasu to rid him of it. One touch, one sinful moment, and then it would be over. He could be free from this addiction. So he hoped.

What kept him rooted to the spot was that Karasu was currently quite distracted. He was raking his claws through the already bloody and torn back of some mortal being. The person was screaming their torment onto sadistic ears, causing the pain to be intensified as minor explosions were set off inside the wounds, causing even more blood to pour upon the crimson stained floor. It was impossible to see who the being had once been or what he had looked like; his face had obviously lacked the absolute beauty that Karasu prefered, and so had been slashed at. Perhas the reason he had been chosen was that instead of a perfect face, he held a perfect body; alabaster skin and a sculpted build. At least, his skin had once been alabaster. Now it was dark red, both fresh and dried, and what skin could be seen was even paler than before. It was obvious that he had been in torment for eternal hours, given the numerous painful tears in his skin and the places where bombs had ripped his flesh apart.

Taking a step back in shock and fear apparently had made some sort of noise, for Karasu's head snapped up from it's pleasure. Dark violet eyes, filled with sadistic pleasure and lust, locked with his own fearful emerald orbs. A slow smirk formed on the demon's face, his mask nowhere in sight. He was swiftly on his feet, victim long forgotten in the face of his most precious one. Kurama was backing up, the fear overriding the lust and logic as the raven approached him.

"Well, now... It seems that my dearest fox finally comes to me..." he purred, one finger reaching out to stroke Kurama's face, the digit cold and bringing chills to the human. He had backed himself into a wall, and was struggling to regain thought and control as Karasu pressed in close to him. He became aware that he himself was completely nude, and that his soon to be tormenter was surprisingly still dressed. He gulped and somehow managed to speak.

"Yes, Karasu. I'm here. I do not want to be here, but I am. I want you to remove... whatever curse you've put on me. I want to be able to go back home and resume my normal life." For all his fear and internal struggle, his voice was somehow calm. Then again, of course it was; he was Kurama, and he could sound calm even in the most dangerous of situations. And his mind would continue to find a way out of such, even if his body was being strongly traitorous to him of late. Especially with this mad urge to lean forward and press his lips against those of the demon. His body was rejoicing at finally having found the one he'd been searching for, and wanted to celebrate by finally pursuing the desires coursing through his body. His mutinous body wanted Karasu, and wanted him badly. It was very apparent by a certain area between his legs.

There was that malevolent and insane laugh again, Karasu's amusement ringing forth from his throat at the human's words that contradicted the boy's body. "Oh, but precious boy... I've only introduced to you a taste. You can't return to a normal life, now or ever. Haven't you learned yet?" that cruel and desireing smirk crossed his face. "You belong here, with me. You always have, and you will never leave me. Deny it all you want, but you belong to me now." And with that, he pressed his lips against those of the boy that was his for eternity.


	9. Mine: Part nine

A/N: I most humbly apologize to my readers. It's been nearly 8 months, I believe, since I last updated, and I am truely sorry for it. I got so distracted with life, and then ended up forgetting. It's no excuse, but as part of the apology, I give you the next chapter. Also, I think I may have said, but if you need to use my fanfic for something -homepage, fanlisting-things, whatever- you are free to, so long as I'm given credit. As I said, I am very sorry for this delay. Hopefully now that life is less hectic, I can continue. Because I can assure you that there's another chapter or two to come.

As always... Read. Review. Enjoy.

**Mine**

_Part 9_

Kurama felt his body relax and his emerald eyes close, his mouth surrendering to Karasu's possessive kiss. This was bliss, he was sure of it. What else could it be? This intense feeling of pleasure that he felt throughout his body at the slightest touch of Karasu. His master. That thought brought his eyes snapping open, and he shoved Karasu away. Wiping his mouth off in disgust, he slid along the wall away from the demon, eyes wide in shock. How could he think something like that? He didn't belong to this sadistic creature! He belonged to no one! Lust did not mean that he would call that vile thing a master. Ever. He needed to regain control, to gather back his cool composure and the cold calm he was known for. If only that part between his legs would listen to what he said!

Karasu laughed, a sound of malevolence and insanity that the boy was fast becoming familiar with, yet that had haunted his dreams since their fight. He seemed to be very amused, which became apparent as he slowly moved towards the human, a lazy, graceful movement that matched that of a hunter perfectly. Which was what he was, after all; a hunter stalking the unwilling prey. A sadisticly amused smirk rested on his lips. "My, my, Kurama... You seem to be so very nervous. I wonder why?"

That angered Kurama. How dare Karasu play with him! Him! He had killed that sadistic, bomb-crazy bastard! What right did he have to have this control over him, much less laugh at him! He sent a glare at the demon, still trying to supress the lust that threatened to engulf him. "Nervous? No. Merely shocked that after having been killed, that you're still causing trouble. I thought sending you to Hell would have gotten rid of your evil insanity," he spat out. Karasu laughed again, still more amused by this weak act of defiance.

"Ah, darling fox. You still don't get it, do you? Hell isn't a punishment. It isn't bad. It is merely a place for those of us with darker tendencies. You thought sending me here would get rid of my, how did you put it? Evil insanity?" he let out another malevolent caw of laughter. "No. It merely allowed it to grow. And I think you sent me here to keep me away from you. You are so frightened, aren't you? Why, you're even trembling!"

The boy looked down and saw that indeed, his body was shaking. But it wasn't solely from the fear of this sadist that caused the trembling; it was from the lust coursing his veins, that wanted nothing more to be under the touch of those spidery, pale hands. Kurama shook his head. "No! I am not afraid of you. You are just another enemy to defeat, just like I'll defeat this spell you've put on me. Then I'll go home," he said as he slowly neared the door. Only a few more feet, and he'd escape.

Karasu shook his head. "Ah, ah! You cannot go home. Not now, not ever. Did I not tell you? You are mine. You cannot defeat me, not here, not again," he said before suddenly gliding forward quickly, closing the door and pinning the human to it with his body. He watched as the green orbs closed and the fragile body recoiled as he rubbed his own form against him. Ah, such warmth from the living. He stroked his bloodstained finger against the trembling face of the boy.

"Do not touch me. Get off of me, Karasu. Now," Kurama said, trying his best to sound in control. He would not feel this. That wasn't warmth that he felt. That wasn't pleasure at the feeling of the demons clothed groin rubbing against his own naked and aroused one. That wasn't joy that Karasu was touching him. It wasn't. It couldn't be.

The finger caressed his cheek, almost as if it's owner was claiming the skin beneathe, claiming and storing into memory the exact sensation of the fragile flesh. Karasu still grinned. "Get off? That is not a choice for you anymore. You feel it, don't you, my toy? You feel the lust coursing through you. It is not a spell, but a drug. You felt it when we first fought, when first I touched you. It shall stay there for eternity... because you allow it. You want it. You cannot give up the addiction of my poisonous drug, my touch." With that, his claws began to dig into the flesh, drawing out a line of dark red that followed his touch along the jawline of the boys face. He smirked sadistically as the human cried out in pain. "Oh, but that is not even the beginning, my precious fox."

Kurama tried pushing Karasu away, to get him off and away. The raven's hands on him, stroking him now and digging those viscious claws into him, they hurt, and he wanted them off. He tried to wrench away the stroking hands, even as, through the pain, his body still rejoiced that he was being touched by his master. No! Not master. He is not my master. Stop it! he screamed at his traitorous body. Still, the cold hands continued to trail lines of blood and pain down his throat and to his chest.

The demon's hands suddenly left and he pulled back. The boy looked up suddenly, and there was a look of longing and lost in those eyes. Kurama couldn't believe that the sudden absence of the sadist's hands and body would make him crave them even more. Even with those red scratches on his neck and the top of his toned chest, those small droplets of blood dripping down his chest and torso, he still wanted the person that had caused them.

Karasu studied him a moment, seeming to judge him, before he again moved forward and pressed his form against that of the boy. He purposely ground against him, and claimed his lips again. Again, he pressed his cold mouth against the softer, warmer lips of the boy. Kurama found that he didn't push him away, that he wanted that mouth on him. Even when Karasu forced his tongue past his lips, he welcomed it, only opening his mouth further to allow the demon to explore further. The cold, cruel hands explored his body, caressing and stroking, setting off small fires of warmth and longing that travelled directly to his arousal. He couldn't believe that those hands, this mouth, this sadistic being, could still cause him to be aroused. Yet he was.

Again, Karasu suddenly pulled away, leaving the human gasping for breath and his hands and eyes searching out for the body that had been there mere moments before. He stared at Karasu, confused that he had moved away. Wasn't it he that wanted Kurama? Didn't he want to possess him and hurt him? So why did he keep retreating? It made Kurama confused, and his mind was already in shock enough, not able to try and comprehend the madness of the raven demon.

The demon again studied him, and began taking slow steps backwards, towards another room. He held out a hand and beckoned the human boy, whose body trembled again with the lustful longing, whose body was dripping with those drops of blood, whose emerald eyes had already begun to haze with arousal and addiction. "Come, my dear one. Your body craves it already, does it not? Submit to it. I've already made you mine... now you only have to accept. Come to me. Accept the addiction, submit to it, and be what you know you are. Mine."


	10. Mine: Part ten

A/N: Yes, yes. Another big gap between updates. I was going to post this on Halloween, one of my favorite holidays, but I was working so much and preparing for my costume, that I didn't complete it. Now it's ready, and I think that there's maybe another chapter... Maybe even two more chapters to come. This one didn't quite get to the scene I'm sure you all are waiting for, but, well, it's coming. I assure you.

HoshiHikara: Thanks I'm glad you think so; it's so fun to be play out the sadistic insanity. Almost too much fun, lol.

KawaiiKoneko89: Not sure about the Youko form. Mostly this fic is Karasu and the human Kurama. Youko wouldn't be affected as much, and doesn't quite fit into the plotline, I'm afraid. I'm sorry.

His.Infernal.Majesty: I'm glad that you don't mind the time between updates, and yes, it was a hot chapter. One I very much enjoyed writing.

rurouni kitsune: Glad you liked the caw of laughter; I couldn't resist putting it in. And, I threw it in again just for you; see if you can find it And, of course he can't seem to break away. Karasu's addiction is quite strong... and it'd be no fun for any of us if he did.

foxgirl28: I'm honored that you call it a masterpiece, and that you've read it so many times. I read it a lot too, to help me get into the mood to write it and keep it flowing.

To all my other fans, thanks for all the reviews; they make me happy and excited that my story is enjoyed. So, please. Review. I love knowing what you think of it. Anyways, here's the tenth installment to "Mine", as always... Read. Review. Enjoy.

**Mine**  
_Part ten_

Kurama stared at the demon, his mind working through the lust to try and comprehend what Karasu had told him. Choice. Was this a choice? The raven was asking him to accept, and he'd walked away. Kurama fought to regain control and to think. He could run. He could open the door and run. He'd find some way out, be free of this insanity, of this accursed addiction. He could do it. He could move quickly enough; Karasu was far enough away. He'd run. Simple.

Except, his body refused to move. His body didn't want to follow his commands, and the lust that numbed his brain didn't want to let him run. The drug had spread further, and he couldn't stand being so far away from the raven. He was at war with himself, and he knew he was losing. It wasn't just his body being aroused, but part of his very mind felt the longing. He closed his eyes and shook his head, sliding closer to the edge of the door. "No... No! I don't want to accept this, Karasu! I will not be yours. I will not. Force my body if you must, but leave my mind alone. Stop this!" he yelled at the demon.

Violet eyes looked at him, studying, while a smirk settled on his lips. "You're feeling it, aren't you, my fox. The lust. The addiction. It's taking you over, isn't it. I promise... it'll be better for you if you accept it and come to me." His voice was silky, even almost soothing to the boy's ears. The words held promise of pleasure, of some sort of comfort.

Yet he refused. He still had some of his mind left. He was still himself. Drugs could be fought, right? And his mind was a strong one. He'd fight it. He wouldn't give in to this. "I will not accept this! I am not a toy to be played with. I belong to no one, Karasu. I'm not going down without fighting, I'm not. I will stop this..." he said, opening his emerald eyes to glare at the demon. He pushed again at the lust trying to take over his mind, fought against the supposed addiction.

Karasu shook his head. "For all your intelligence, my beautiful fox, you still are not getting it. You let yourself belong to me a long time ago. You let the drug slip into you each time you had the dream, each time you didn't fight it. Ignoring something allows it to still exist. You let me exist in your mind. I am now very much owning you. So let it spread, let me have you completely. I promise... You'll enjoy it," he said.

The human's eyes widened in shock. It was true; each time he'd dreamed of Karasu, he'd just tried to ignore it. He hadn't fought against it, and had let it take over him. Was it not from that very dream that had led him down here? He wasn't seeking a stop to the addiction; he was looking for the source. His subconcious mind wanted it, wanted it more than anything else. He'd let it control him. And if those feelings controlled him, were dominating his body and part of his mind, than that must mean... that so was the person causing them.

He stared at the demon and shook his head slightly. This time it wasn't in defiance, but shock. He was realizing that everything he'd been told, from the first demon of hell he'd run into, to the Lord of Hell himself, was true. He did belong to Karasu. He'd let it happen. He'd let it take over, with each dream, with each person he'd let touch him in hell, he'd allowed more of himself to be taken over. Before Hell, he could at least ignore it. Now, he could barely even keep above the flood of lust that coursed through him. He'd lost before he even began. His eyes searched the demon who's touched ignited passion in him, defeat and confusion clouding his eyes. "What now...?" he asked.

Karasu managed to clear away the smirk, but just barely. His eyes glowed even more in pleasure and victory. He'd won. He just had to get the boy to come to it, to finish the acceptance. "Now, you come to me. We make this complete. You become fully, permanently, unquestionably mine. As you said, I can have your body any time I want... but I want so much more than that. Your soul, your mind... if they belong to me as well, it makes it all so much more delicious," he said, taking a step closer to what was his.

Kurama frowned. He knew he could no longer resist any of this, it was far too late for that, but he could still stall. Prolong the seconds until he was irrevocably Karasu's. "What... about the others. My... allies, friends. They'll come looking for me. And... what'll happen to me, staying here..." With that, he felt dread drip down his spine. The others. What if Hiei, Yuusuke, or Kuwabara found out about this? That he belonged to Karasu? What would they say or think? What about his mother? If he stayed down here with Karasu, then what would happen to her? She'd be heartbroken without him, and ignorant as to what had happened to him.

The raven laughed. "You're not staying down here, as much as I wish you could. You're to go back up to you beloved human world, once I'm done with you here. That doesn't mean you're free, darling fox. You're still mine. But it does mean that I can visit you, and call you down to me when I want you," he said, then went silent. After a moment, he continued. "And down here, you're mine. I can have your body whenever I want. I can share you whenever I want... and trust me, there are many hell demons wanting you. Even the Lord of Hell is interested in having another taste of you," he said with a grin. "You might become a drug yourself, and seduce someone down the road, precious fox," he said, letting out his distinctive caw of laughter, the sound that symbolized his malevolence and insanity. "Of course, you'll always still be mine. Now... as I said before. Come to me and accept this."

Several moments of silence passed, with the human struggling to get a grip on how quickly everything had changed. He knew the obssessive demon was right, that he had no choice anymore. He still wanted to fight against him; it was the demon part of his soul, that had once been the famous Youko Kurama. That part fought the addiction, sending out thoughts of disdain and resentment at being owned, dominated, by another. And not just by anyone, but by someone he had killed. It couldn't happen, it shouldn't. Yet the intelligent part, the logical, composed human self that had grown in the fox's place, knew it to be true. He was about to be dominated by someone that he had defeated and killed. Not just because he had to, but because his body and even, slowly, his mind, wanted it. No, not wanted. Needed. He needed to be touched again by the insane demon. It was agony not to. He bowed his head, ashamed at the admittance. He needed Karasu. He wanted him.

Slowly, he raised his head again and took a step towards Karasu. His intense eyes locked with the malevolent ones of the ravens, determination set in his eyes. Even if he had to accept this, allow Karasu to have him, and even if he wanted it, he wasn't going down without keeping his composure. Just as he'd walk to death with honor, with the fight still in his eyes, and with courage, he'd go into this submission with his dignity and determination. After all, he was still Kurama. He would remain composed as much as he could, even as he finally stood in front of the demon that would dominate him.

"Alright, Karasu. I... accept. I'm yours. I belong to you. I'm yours to have, to toy with. I.. I'll be yours," he said. It was hard to say, but he did. And the deal was sealed as Karasu leaned down and claimed his lips in a possessive kiss that sparked the flames of desire in the human boy.


End file.
